


I Lost A Superhero

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [8]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Completed, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Heroic Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Soulmates, Season 5 Finale, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, Supercorp s5, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Based on the song Superhero by Lauv, this is a proposed one-shot ending for Season 5. This idea was prompted on Twitter by @thenameisti and the brilliant artwork of my friend @SamWLandscapes. This is my gift to both of you and the whole Supercorp fandom. Thank you! This is part of the Season 5 Painkiller Series which means light angst, lots of fluff and a happy ending.Summary:Thanks to some help from Alex, Lena finally realizes how much she loves Kara. All she wants is to have Kara by her side again but Lena is heartbroken to see that Kara has found someone new. With all hope lost, Lena seeks refuge in her penthouse apartment. She is shocked when she receives a surprise visit from the Girl of Steel.





	I Lost A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a little pre-season 5 one-shot from back in the day. I was listening to this song and thought I would dust it off for new readers. Wishing the fandom good health, happy hearts and all the love you deserve. ❤️

https://open.spotify.com/track/1Fo4OvzP9PThFKMeMIAEYu?si=l_AuGIPcRUquZyB89uiaUw

“This is good”, Lena said to the driver. “You can pull over here.”

Lena sat in the back of the limo trying to breathe. She wrung her hands nervously, trying desperately to predict how Kara would react. Everything needed to be perfect.

She wore her favorite black dress. Really, it was Lena’s favorite because it was Kara’s favorite. Every time she wore that dress, Kara always seemed to smile a little bigger. Her eyes would shine a little brighter. She wanted to be the one to make Kara smile again. Lena missed Kara so much she felt like a piece of her had been cut out. The pang of longing sat on Lena’s chest like a boulder. She knew there was no peace in the world without Kara by her side.

She missed the warmth of her arms, the love in her beautiful eyes, her unwavering devotion and that smile. That perfect, sweet smile that belonged exclusively to Lena. She missed it with every fiber of her being.

Lena pulled out her phone and opened a new text message to Alex. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She was filled with trepidation.

_I’m doing it Alex. I’m outside her place. Wish me luck._

Alex wrote back immediately.

_You’ve got this Lena. She loves you with all of her heart._

Lena sat in the back of the limo staring up at Kara’s window. She looked down at the car seat next to her and stared at the massive bouquet of red roses and the white envelope with Kara’s name on it. She rewrote the letter fifty times and she still wasn’t sure she got it right. She had every word of this final missive commanded to memory.

_Kara, My Heart,_

_How can I possibly convey everything I’m feeling? How can I possibly explain the agony I have felt since I walked away from you._

_You lied to me and broke my heart. I was angry and hurt and you know those are two emotions Luthors don’t handle with grace. Kara, I was wrong. I know you probably didn’t expect to see these words but it is true._

_I needed time to process. I needed time to scream and think and cry. I needed to find my way back home to you..to your arms. It’s been horrible without you Kara. I know I distanced myself from you but you know I am constantly battling this Luthor rage that boils inside of me. It’s like it’s attached to my soul._

_The only thing that brings me back to the light is the thought of you. I miss you so much. I miss my best friend. I miss my Superhero._

_You have always been there for me and loved me unconditionally. You have saved me countless times from the villainy that plagued National City, but also from myself. Every time I thought the darkness would envelop me, you wrapped your arms around me and all of the demons dissapeared. Your smile calms me. Looking deep into your eyes is the closest thing to heaven I have in this life._

_I can’t count how many times you have stood by my side without question. Your unwavering love and devotion are just one of the reasons why I love you. There are so many reasons. Your strength, your courage, your conviction, your love for your family and your friends and that thing you do every time you see me. You blush and avert your eyes and smile so sweetly, I feel like I could die happy._

_I had a long talk with Alex last week. She busted into L-Corp like a bat out of hell. I can see why you love her so much. She asked me if I was better off not having you in my life. Of course I’m not better off. I’m miserable. You lied to me but it just took me some time to realize that I know you and I know your motives are always pure. You, Kara Danvers, have never done a single thing with malice in your heart. You are pure love and generosity. You protected me from a secret even I don’t know if I was ready to hear._

_I feel like I’ve been walking in my sleep since I walked away from you. It’s like a horrible nightmare I can’t wake up from. There is no peace without your love. There is no possibility of contentment or joy without your smile._

_All I can ask is that you give me a chance to apologize…the chance I didn’t give you. Kara, speaking to Alex I realized that maybe my reaction was over the top. Okay, it was definitely over the top. When James told me he was Guardian, I confess, I didn’t really care. It was irritating but not earth shattering news._

_When I found out about you, I felt like my whole life turned in on itself. Alex helped me realize that my reaction was not the reaction of a friend betrayed. It was the reaction of someone madly in love. It was the reaction of someone on fire, ignited with a passion and a longing buried so deep, I didn’t see it until now. I see it Kara. I see how everything I have ever felt about you was over the top. I have long suspected that Lillian knew how I felt about you before I had even come to grips with it. My loyalty to you never confused her. It just enraged her. Happy perk I guess. I do remember her telling me that a man would challenge my loyalty to you. Ha! You’re all the man I need. Supergirl is way tougher than any man I know._

_I love you Kara Danvers. I love you so much. I am so totally, completely, madly in love with you. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I allowed the darkness to take hold of me. I’m sorry you had to see those VR simulations I created. You know I would never want to hurt you. I just felt lost. I always feel lost when I don’t have you near me. I know I handled everything wrong, I was so wrong. I wish I could sit down and have thoughtful, heartfelt conversations but I was raised by Lillian Luthor. Emotional intelligence is not her strong suit, as you well know._

_All I ask is that you give me a chance. Give me a chance to love you. Give me a chance to apologize and tell you that I understand the challenges of your secret identity. Kara, please just know that you are the most important person in my life and you always will be. You have my heart and if you are willing to love me, I will give you my life, my love and everything I am or will ever be._

_All my love,_

_Your Lena_

Lena knew she could never look Kara in the eyes and say the words out loud. She was keenly aware how much pain and heartache she had caused Kara. She was hurt but she had no excuse to lash out the way she did. She grabbed the flowers and the envelope and took a deep breathe.

_I need to fix this. I need to fix this now._

“I’ll be right back…or maybe I’ll be a while. I don’t know. Wish me luck.”

The driver looked back and smiled.

“Good luck ma'am.”

Lena opened the car door and stepped out. Her heart ached for Kara so much she could barely breathe and her pulse quickened with each step. She couldn’t back out now. Kara meant the world to her and she had to tell her once and for all that life had no meaning without her smile.

Lena looked up at the window and her heart jumped. She saw Kara standing in the window gazing at the moon. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her blonde hair moved with the wind and eyes were thoughtful. She looked like her mind was a million miles away.

“I love you so much Kara. I hope you’re thinking of me”, Lena whispered. “Every time I look up at the moon, I wonder where you are. I pray for your safety and that one day we will gaze at the night sky together again.”

https://open.spotify.com/track/14WxdK01IyDl3bumvqufxH?si=2AzIeI4qQ26mPNmvGbIh5Q

Suddenly a man stepped forward and stood next to Kara in the window. Lena felt all the breath leave her body at once. Every nerve fired off and she felt the excruciating ache of jealousy and regret radiate through her like a virus.

Kara and the man looked out at the night sky. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm embrace. Lena turned around quickly. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She clenched her jaw and tried not to fall to her knees in agony. She found it impossible to control her sobs.

“What have I done? I waited too long and now I’ve lost her. What did I do? Me and my stupid Luthor anger. I had her. I had her right beside me. I had her heart and her love and now it’s gone.”

Lena turned around and looked up at Kara’s window. She was a glutton for punishment. She just couldn’t believe her eyes. The man moved away from Kara. Once again she stood there looking out at the lights of National City. She beamed.

“She looks happy. Why does she look so happy without me? I miss you Kara. I miss you and all I want is to be the person that makes you smile that way”, Lena whispered under her breath as she walked back to the limo, broken and defeated.

Lena opened the door and crawled into the back of the limo. She felt like she might never smile again. She continued to look up even though every instinct told her to look away.

The driver looked back and saw Lena’s face strewn with tears. He handed her his handkerchief.

“I’m sorry ma'am.”

Lena gave him a sad smile.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/4RL77hMWUq35NYnPLXBpih?si=lVeOlgXkSLutRr7eknzqmw

Lena stood in the middle of her apartment, sickened with heartache. She couldn’t believe she had lost Kara. When she talked to Alex, she was so sure she would be able to win her heart.

She had no doubt in her mind that Kara loved her. Alex told her so. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a tall glass of whiskey. She looked out at the lights of National City and she felt so alone. Agony and devastation seemed to plague her no matter how hard she tried to find her happiness.

“Maybe I deserve this”, Lena said under her breath.

She closed her eyes and pictured Kara standing next to her giving her an adorably kara-esque disapproving look. Kara hated seeing Lena drown her sorrows.

“What else can I do? I don’t have you. I have to find a way to make this pain go away.”

Her phone buzzed on the counter. She picked it up.

_1 Text Message from Alex  
How did it go? _

Lena turned the phone over. Her head dropped and she began to sob uncontrollably again. She grabbed the glass of whiskey and drank it down as quickly as she could. She couldn’t talk to Alex. Not now. It was all too embarrassing. She couldn’t talk about the pain she was feeling. It was too overwhelming.

“I’m sorry Alex. I can’t talk to you about this right now. How did I lose the most beautiful, kind and loving woman I’ve ever met? I feel like an idiot. I was so wrong. I had the love of a Superhero and let it slip away.”

She walked over to couch and sat down. She thought about all of the times Kara had held her close, all of the times she had comforted her when she was in pain. Kara was Supergirl but when she told Kara that she was her hero sitting in her office that day, she meant it. Kara was her Superhero. She was the one who had saved her from the depths of her anger and sadness so many times before. Now Lena was lost. There was no roadmap back to sanity. There was no joy without her best friend, her confidant and her solace from the villainy of the world.

“Face it Lena, you lost her. I was so stubborn and now she’s found someone else. Now she’s gone and I don’t know what to do. How did I lose her? I want her back. She touched me in a way no one else could. She reached me, she saw me, she loved me completely. The way she smiled at me, the way she held onto me so tight every time we hugged. I miss that. I miss everything. Why am I rambling like this? I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Lena leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

“Kara, I was so wrong and I am so sorry”, Lena said through her sobs. “Kara, please give me another chance. I miss you so much and I am such an idiot.”

Suddenly, she saw something fly by her window. Kara floated down in front of her balcony, her cape waving in the air.

https://open.spotify.com/track/3pHkh7d0lzM2AldUtz2x37?si=KArwDkZySIKPpN3it400Xw

Lena wiped her eyes. She wanted to hide the evidence of her pain, but she knew her eyes were bloodshot red and she smelled of whiskey. She couldn’t believe the timing. She hoped Kara hadn’t heard her. Lena opened the doors to the balcony and walked outside. Kara floated a few feet away, respecting the buffer Lena demanded.

Kara’s face was painted with concern.

“Are you okay Lena? I know you asked me not to come here but we were worried. Please don’t be angry.”

“Oh…hi Kara. Yeah. I’m good. How are you?”, Lena asked awkwardly trying to avert her eyes.

Kara seemed surprised by Lena’s tone.

“You’ve been crying. Are you sure you’re okay? What’s wrong?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Just busy”, Lena said lying through her teeth.

“Alex called and mentioned she thought you were coming to see me. I told her you never made it and we were worried something might have happened to you. The villains of National City do tend to pick on the people I love the most.”

“No. I…I’m fine. All of this is just a silly misunderstanding”, Lena said desperately trying to hold back her tears.

“Lena, I know you asked me not to crowd you. I was just scared.”

“Why were you scared?”

“I was terrified that something happened to you.”

“Even after all of this? Even after seeing me and my dark side again?”

Kara floated a little closer.

“Lena, I love your light and your dark. I love everything about you and nothing will ever change that. You can hate me but I will only ever love you.”

Lena broke down. Her head dropped. Kara floated over to the balcony edge.

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

“Did Alex tell you why I came to see you tonight?”

“No.”

“Hold on”, Lena said turning around quickly.

She walked back into her apartment and grabbed the note. She returned to the balcony and handed it to Kara without any hesitation.

“I know you have someone special now but I suppose I have nothing left to lose. I’m lost without you. I am so broken without you Kara. I am so broken I’m worried that nothing will ever put me back together again. I hope you two will be very happy together.”

Lena turned around, walked back inside and closed the balcony doors.

Kara floated there for a moment, completely perplexed.

She opened the letter and began to read floating high above the balcony. The lights of National City sparkled in the backdrop.

When Kara finished reading the letter, she floated over to Lena’s bedroom window. She knew her bedroom was her sanctuary but it was clear she had to see her. Kara waved at Lena. Lena could hear Kara calling out to her.

“Lena, please come out here. Lena! Lena please come out here and talk to me.”

Lena laid down on her bed, still wearing Kara’s favorite black dress. She closed her eyes and tried to shut Kara out. There was no healing Lena’s heart. She had Kara but her darkness pushed Kara into someone else’s arms.

The Girl of Steel continued to knock on the window and call out to Lena desperately. Lena got off the bed and walked back into the living room. She could see Kara fly back the balcony edge. 

She opened the doors and walked back outside into the brisk air. 

“Lena…this letter…is this all true? Is this how you really feel?”

“Listen, I know I screwed up. You lied to me and that was horrible but this was about so much more. I wanted to mean something to you. I wanted to be the most important person in your life because you’re the most important person in my life. I was awful to you, and for that, I am so very sorry. I know you have someone else now but as badly as I wanted to tear up the letter and let you go, I felt like you deserved to know.”

“Who is this someone else you think I have Lena?”

“God, this is embarrassing. I went to your apartment tonight to talk to you…to give you that letter. When I got out of the car, I saw you and a man hugging in your window. I saw how happy you were. I saw how happy he makes you.”

“Oh wow Lena. He’s just a friend. I have zero interest in him. Seriously. He wanted more but I told him that I couldn’t be more than a friend. I was smiling because I told him why I couldn’t be with him. I said what I was feeling aloud for the first time to someone other than Alex and Clark”, Kara said floating closer to Lena.

Lena gave Kara a little smile. Her eyes were still glassy with tears but they weren’t sad tears now.

“Will you tell me why?”, Lena asked.

https://open.spotify.com/track/1wyo8plJbo1BO9s8TWqZpN?si=ZddavsMkRpOvn3Q7o0aYjg

“I’m not as eloquent as you are Lena. Your letter was so beautiful. I don’t have the words. I can only tell you what I feel in my heart. When I lost you, I lost everything. Since the day we met, you have been THE most important person to me. That has never changed. I have been so lost without you. When you kept calling me ‘Supergirl’, it hurt so bad.”

“I am so sorry. I was just so angry. Even then, I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to lose this. I was just angry.”

Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and smiled sweetly.

“But you came back to me. You know you could never lose me. You could push and push and I would never walk away from you Lena. You told me I couldn’t come here but I have always watched over you. I can’t rest unless I know you’re safe.”

“You have and always will be my Superhero Kara. You have loved me and defended me in a way no one else ever would. No power of flight or laser vision could compare to the love you have given me. I am so sorry I got it so wrong. I wish you had been the one to tell me but I know you wanted to. Alex told me you wanted to tell me for so long. You know, I could never understand how or why you were so loyal to me from day one. Alex said she didn’t understand it either until one day when she saw us look at each other and she realized only true love would make a Super and a Luthor trust each other with so much love and conviction.”

Lena moved closer to Kara. Kara rested her hand on the balcony ledge and looked at Lena. She gave her the sweet disarming smile Lena knew was hers and hers alone. She had never seen her smile that way with anyone else. That smile was Lena’s and it warmed her heart.

“Lena, I don’t have a letter for you but I don’t need one. If you want to know how much I love you, how much I’m in love with you, ask anyone who has seen me pine for you since you left my side. Lena, I love you so much. I love you to the ends of the universe and back. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you so much I went crazy. I tried to turn it off but I came to the startling realization that I can’t turn it off. I will love you until the end of my days.”

Kara leaned forward and looked deep into Lena’s eyes. Kara’s welled up with tears.

“You’re my superhero Lena. You’re my superhero because I was starting to lose myself. I felt like an empty shell without you. You saved me tonight.”

Lena looked up at Kara and smiled sweetly. Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena’s softly. Lena could feel a warmth spread through her chest the moment Kara’s lips touched hers.

Lena pulled back.

“Come here”, Lena said putting her arms out.

Kara landed on the balcony and placed a hand on Lena’s cheek. Lena stared deep into Kara’s eyes.

“How did I not see it?”

“What?”

“Your eyes. Kara’s and Supergirl’s.”

“The color?”

“No. The love. The compassion. Your beautiful heart.”

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. She could feel her shiver. She wrapped her cape around her and held her close. Kara kissed Lena with a fervent longing. Lena grabbed onto Kara, desperate to pull her as close as she could. She kissed Kara back with all of the love, longing and desire in her heart.

Kara pulled back and ran a hand along Lena’s silky black hair.

“I am so in love with you Lena. It’s funny, I talked to Clark a few days ago and he told me that when he closes his eyes, it is only Lois he sees. I told him, I see you. I always see you. When I fight, I fight for you. When I smile, it’s because of you. I haven't smiled in so long. I smiled tonight because I was determined to win you back. I had no idea you’d be fighting to win me back.”

Lena held onto Kara with all of her might.

“I don’t ever want you to stop smiling and I promise you…I will never leave your side again. I love you with all of my heart Kara. I feel like I’m floating.”

Kara grinned and gave Lena a guilty smile.

“Sorry, this happens when I’m happy. We are floating. ”

Lena looked down and saw that they were floating high above National City. Kara’s cape was still wrapped around Lena. Lena held onto Kara tighter.

“I’ve got you”, Kara said with a warm smile.

“I know. I’ve always known.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and kissed her long and deep. She wasn’t sure whether it was the feeling of floating or being wrapped in Kara’s arms, but she finally felt a little sliver of what it must be like to be a Superhero. Kara pulled Lena in close and buried her face in Lena’s neck.

“Thank you Lena.”

“For what?”, Lena asked caressing Kara’s head softly.

“For your letter. For coming to me tonight even if I didn’t see you. For fighting your darkness. Thank you for letting me come back home to your arms.”

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/2DpmtIqdy3JXoAjE3kCK96?si=ka7ICl-wRYadjTkXlxCOrQ

Lena took Kara’s hand and led her over to the bed. She motioned for her to sit down. Kara reached down to take off her boots. Lena smiled and moved Kara’s hands away. Lena knelt down in front of Kara and pulled Kara’s boots off one at a time. She stood up and motioned for Kara to do the same. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Lena took her time undressing Kara, removing each piece of her Supergirl costume with love and care. For every piece she removed, she stopped and kissed Kara a little longer and a little deeper. Lena stepped back and surveyed her work. Kara stood there, vulnerable and exposed in only her bra and panties. Lena placed a hand over Kara’s heart.

“I want to live here”, Lena said with the sweetest smile.

Kara placed her hand over Lena’s.

“You already do”, Kara said with a sincere warmth that made Lena shake with longing.

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her neck softly. She reached around Lena’s back and unzipped her dress. She pulled it down slowly, taking in every bit of Lena’s beautiful skin exposed. Lena freed her arms and assisted Kara with her mission. She continued to pull the dress down towards Lena’s feet. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her stomach. She pressed her cheek to her skin and smiled. Lena reached down and caressed Kara’s hair lovingly.

Kara finished pulling down Lena’s dress until it hit the floor. Lena stepped out of it and tossed it into the corner. Lena spread her arms out to Kara. She stood up and looked deep into Lena’s stunning green eyes. She looked down at Lena’s gorgeous body and shook with desire.

Lena’s black lace bra and matching panties made her alabaster skin look even more milky white and smooth. Kara beamed.

“You are so beautiful it hurts”, Kara said with her signature grin.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and smiled back. She leaned in and kissed Kara so slow and deep they both shivered with longing.

Kara pulled back and let out a big yawn. Lena smiled and caressed Kara's cheek.

“My sleepy girl. You must be exhausted”, Lena said with concern.

Suddenly, Lena let out an equally big yawn.

Kara grinned and caressed her head.

“It looks like I’m not the only one”, Kara said with a loving smile.

“What do you say we get some rest. There will be time for more later. I just want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with my lips touching yours”, Lena whispered softly.

Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her cheek.

“I love you so much. That sounds perfect”, Kara said with charming sincerity.

“Come with me”, Lena said taking Kara’s hand and guiding her to her huge walk-in closet.

She pulled out a pair of shorts and her National City University sweatshirt. She handed them to Kara with a warm grin.

“But it’s your favorite”, Kara said to Lena about the sweatshirt.

“You’re my favorite”, Lena said with a wink.

She grabbed a similar outfit for herself. Kara reached back and unhooked her bra. She let it drop to the ground. Lena’s mouth went dry and her whole body stiffened.

“Wow Kara”, Lena said happily dazed. “My God.”

Kara stood there for a moment and blushed.

“You are so gorgeous. Get over here”, Lena said in a deliciously commanding voice. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her with feverish desire.

Kara reached around Lena’s back and unhooked Lena’s bra with expert precision. Lena raised her arms in front of her and Kara helped her pull it off slowly, savoring every second like unwrapping her last gift on Christmas morning. Kara stepped back and took Lena in completely.

“I don’t think I have ever felt luckier in my whole life”, Kara said with an adorably goofy grin.

“What about that time the Chinese restaurant gave you three extra orders of potstickers?”, Lena asked playfully.

“Even luckier than that”, Kara said grabbing Lena and pulling her close.

The feeling of Lena’s naked breasts against her skin ignited a wild yearning. Kara let out a little growl.

Lena grabbed Kara’s face in her hands and chuckled.

“You are too adorable. I just can’t take it”, Lena said kissing Kara’s nose. “Come on, I need to cuddle with you STAT.”

“Now who’s the adorable one? You’ve got a super cuddle emergency”, Kara said with a goofy little smile.

Kara and Lena slipped into their clothes, breaking at regular intervals to kiss each other. They couldn’t get enough. Lena took Kara’s hand and guided her back to her big fluffy white bed.

https://open.spotify.com/track/7zkLpY72g6lKQbiHDqri1S?si=S7L0XBuZQkKlkuN76k75Pw

She had long imagined what it would be like to have Kara laying next to her, wrapped in the comfort and warmth of her big down comforter. It never felt right with James. It was never warm and soft the way she imagined it would be with Kara.

She pulled back the blankets and motioned for Kara to lay down. Lena crawled in after Kara and wrapped the blankets around their bodies. They moved close together so their heads rested on the same soft pillow. Lena gently caressed Kara’s nose with her forefinger. Kara closed her eyes and smiled happily.

“Whatever happens to me for the rest of my life, I will never be happier than I am in this moment”, Kara said with a sincere smile.

Lena rubbed her cheek against Kara’s.

“I couldn’t have said it better”, Lena whispered softly. She moved a hand to Kara’s head and ran her fingers through her beautiful blonde locks. She enjoyed the thought of getting lost in them.

“I know I keep saying this Kara but you are so beautiful. So so beautiful. Look who can’t articulate herself now”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that. Never. I hope you won’t get tired of me saying I love you Lena. I love you with all of my heart.”

“I love you too Kara. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never. I will always be here. I could never give up on you.”

Lena moved her head closer to Kara’s. She kissed Kara’s lips and let them rest there. She closed her eyes and held on tight. Kara closed her eyes and let out a deep relaxed sigh. They fell fast asleep, exactly where they needed to be, at home in each other's arms.

The sun began to rise. All around National City, its residents were waking up and starting their days. Kara and Lena were gleefully unaware of anything outside of each other's arms.

***

“What do you think this is all about?”, Kelly asked Alex as they made their way to Lena’s front door.

“I don’t know but Kara told me to bring orange juice. Seemed like a weird request but you know Kar. I’m just glad they’re okay.”

Alex knocked on Lena’s door. When the door opened, they found Lena and Kara grinning like idiots. Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist from behind and her chin rested on Lena’s shoulder.

“This looks promising”, Alex said with a smile.

Kara let go of Lena and wrapped her arms around Alex. Lena gave Kelly a hug.

The women walked in and Lena closed the door behind them.

Alex immediately noticed Kara’s new attire. It didn’t escape her keen eye that Kara was wearing Lena’s favorite sweatshirt.

“Okay, so I think I understand why we’re here but what’s the orange juice for?”, Alex asked with a grin.

“Brunch. Lena has never had my French toast and we thought it would be nice to invite you over for brunch as a thank you for being such an amazingly meddlesome sister.”

Kara sat down on the couch and Lena sat in her lap. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her cheek. She gave her neck a little nuzzle that made Alex shake her head and grin. Kelly smiled and moved a hand to her heart.

“Oh my God. You two are so cute”, Kelly said.

“Wait…brunch? It’s 6:30 pm Kar”, Alex said with a belly laugh.

Kelly shook her head and smiled.

“We had a long night so we slept in late. We figured brunch is always amazing and better late than never right?”, Lena asked Alex with bright eyes and a warm grin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that Lena. Wow!”, Alex said.

“What can I say? I’m really genuinely one hundred percent happy, maybe for the first time in my life. “

Alex sat down on the arm of the couch and gave Lena’s shoulder a rub.

“So true about brunch and you two…jeez that took a while”, Alex said playfully.

“True, but she was worth the wait”, Lena said resting her head on Kara’s chest. She caressed Kara’s arm softly and kissed her lips with loving care.

“Can we help with brunch…dinner…brinner…whatever the heck it is?”, Alex asked uncharacteristically playful.

“Definitely. Kelly, you want to help me chop up some fruit? Let’s see what kind of magic the Danvers sisters can do with French toast”, Lena said glowing.

“Sounds like a plan”, Kelly said.

Lena kissed Kara’s nose and hopped off her lap. She stretched a hand out to Kara and gave her that sweet upturned grin that was reserved exclusively for her beautiful blonde hero.

Kara took Lena’s hand and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

“I love you so much Lena Luthor.”

“I love you back my Super”, she whispered in Kara’s ear.

The four women were all filled with an infectious joy. There was an air of peace and contentment that washed over them. It felt like things were finally the way they were meant to be.

“So you busted into L-Corp trying to win Lena back for me?”, Kara asked Alex as they walked towards the kitchen.

“I did. You were just so damn pathetic. I couldn’t take it. It was like when we were kids. I had to find a way to scrape you off the bathroom floor. Do you remember when you had that crush on Eric Nolan. Ugh. So gross.”

“Careful, I might get jealous”, Lena said kissing Kara on the cheek.

Kara wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“I love you Alex. As usual. You saved the day.”

“Ha! Ha! Look at me saving you for once”, Alex said with a little laugh. “I’m glad I was able help you two idiots come to your senses. I thought running the DEO was hard. Try getting two women, who are clearly in love, to drop their guards and just get together. That’s the real mission impossible.”

Lena started pulling out cutting boards and knives.

“I know we didn’t make it easy but look at her. Every minute of hell we suffered was worth it to be here with her, just like this. I couldn’t be happier if it was raining potstickers.”

“Are you sure? I can totally picture you running around like a crazy person in the potsticker rain”, Alex said with a warm smile.

“Yep. Lena and then potstickers. That’s my priority list.”

“Hey! What about me?”, Alex asked playfully aggrieved.

Kara just laughed and gave Alex a poke in the ribs.

Kara and Alex joined Lena and Kelly in the kitchen. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and squeezed her tight.

Alex gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on Kar. Let’s start cooking or we won’t have brunch until midnight.”

They all chuckled.

Kara set up some music and the women began to bop around the kitchen happily.

https://open.spotify.com/track/3TgopD2FOwjZBq0YrhbEN4?si=-NljLdPjQ0aZGgJQKCo06Q

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she felt so content. She pulled out the fruit and sidled up next to Kelly.

Alex looked over at Kara and grinned.

“This just feels right…the four of us. You’ve never dated anyone I liked. Those double dates with Mon-El were so awful”, Alex said to Kara with a chuckle.

Kara rolled her eyes and gave Alex another jab in the ribs.

“I’m just saying…Lena is a thousand times better than Mon-El, Alex said with a wink in Lena’s direction.

Lena dropped everything she was doing and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck.

“God I love you Alex. You know what, we need to hang out more and talk about why I’m better than Mon-El”, Lena said with a genuinely naughty laugh. She looped her arm through Alex’s and held on. She grinned at Kara who gave her a playfully disapproving smile.

Kara gave Lena a little tickle in the ribs. Lena moved to Kara’s side and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Thanks Alex! You two are dangerous together.”

“Bros for life!”, Alex said with a chortle.

Kara turned to Alex and grinned.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”, Kara asked.

Kara and Lena made eye contact and suddenly everything else disappeared. In that moment, they knew that no matter what challenges they faced, no matter what crazy villains would attack National City or crazy relatives would test their sanity, they had each other and they could do anything together. It was simply meant to be.

SUPERCORP IS ENDGAME!!


End file.
